Knights Of Kalos
by ReaverSkill
Summary: Unova's hero has fallen to Team Plasma. Years later after Lysandre's defeat, the Kalos region is under a new threat that will need all the help it can get from its heroes. However the heroes can no longer work willingly together for some reason. Can the heroes ban together once again to stop this evil or will they destroy themselves in the process?
1. Chapter 1: Truth and Ideals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon all rights are reserved to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

Chapter 1: Truths and Ideals

* * *

><p>The battle felt like hours had passed and no one was getting anywhere. The clash between ideals and truths were soon coming to a close and both trainers had no intentions of losing to the other. Each trainer was giving it their all and pushing their precious friends to their limits but in the end only one hero could be victorious. Team plasma's castle was being turned to rubble from the battle that would decide the fate of the entire Unova region.<p>

N raised his hand in the air and stood straight in posture with a proud smile.

"Zekrom, Fusion Bolt!"

The legendary dragon of ideals let out a massive roar before collecting energy in its massive generator like tail. Zekrom pumped its whole body full of electricity and flew full force into Touko's Samurott and knocking it out of the game. Touko ran up to Samurott and embraced the Pokémon in her arms. She congratulated the Pokémon before returning it to its pokeball to rest. N called Zekrom back behind him and glanced over in Touko's direction.

"Don't you see Touko, all we accomplish by forcing Pokémon to fight one another is cause them pain. This is why trainers must release their Pokémon."

Touko reached into her bag and pulled out a max revive that Cheren had given her before Victory Road and used it on one of her Pokémon before she was entirely out of the game. With only two Pokémon left to N's six, it was going to be easy but she had to pull through for all trainers in Unova and for the whole world that supports Pokémon being with humans.

"You're wrong N! Pokémon and people need one another. They bring out the best in the other and I'll show you the bonds we have."

Throwing her pokeball, a small brown and white Pokémon came out of the device. The Pokémon let out a small cry when it entered the battle.

N looked at the small Pokémon with tears in his eyes. His rage was overwhelming inside him and he couldn't take much more but he could end it all and his friends would no longer have to suffer fighting for pure entertainment. He could have easily defeated her with his dragon but feared to cause serious harm to the little Pokémon before him so instead he called back Zekrom and pulled out his second Pokémon. The Pokémon let out a ear splitting scream as it entered the fight and stared into the eyes of the tiny Pokémon with its large fox like eyes. The black fox Pokémon slowly approached the tiny pup Pokémon with all intentions to follow its master will.

Touko knew her Pokémon wasn't the best choice in a high risk battle but she knew her faith was in good hands.

"Eevee, use Quick Attack!"

Eevee charged at full speed toward the dark fox Pokémon and crashed full speed into its abdomen but appeared to have little effect. The fox looked disappointed about Eevee's attack and brushed its abdomen with its paw.

"Zoroark said that the attack was weak and had barely any effect. I'm disappointed as well Touko. I thought my friend would atleast take a battle like this seriously. No matter I'll be sure not to hurt Eevee too much. Zoroark, U-turn!."

Zoroark charged at the small Pokémon and collided with it and in a blink of an eye the Pokémon was gone and in its place was, the legendary dragon, Zekrom. Eevee took massive damage from the attack and was barely able to stand. Touko knew Eevee was match for the legendary Pokémon. She couldn't switch right away into her other Pokémon and had a better idea in mind.

"Eevee, use Double Team!"

Eevee moved so fast it split into multiple copies of itself and its duplicates began to expand across the remains of Team Plasma's throne room. N merely stood there and allowed Eevee to continue multiplying still standing tall and proud, believing victory was within his grasp.

"Now, Baton Pass!"

All of Eevee's clones dissipated and returned it's ball and taking her place was the mighty dragon of truth, Reshiram. The large, white dragon let out a majestic roar and cracked the stone floor beneath it. N still stood there confident but confused altogether.

"I figured that's what you used that Max Revive on but all of that setup just to return your Eevee for your dragon. I thought you would have tried doing some damage to Zekrom before bringing out Reshiram."

N frowned at the decision of his 'friend' but accepted it nonetheless and ordered Zekrom to unleash its full power onto Reshiram and it did. Unleashing a large scale of electricity throughout the throne room, Zekrom struck Reshiram with a barrage of physical lightning strikes and in a large explosion, the whole room was covered in smoke.

Both heroes stood still and hoped for the best for their dragons for the outcome could be the deciding factor in the battle. Touko could possibly turn everything around by defeating Zekrom and take out N's strongest threat but at the same time N could easily defeat Touko if Reshiram fell. The smoke finally cleared and to both trainers surprise, both dragons still stood. Touko cheered for Reshiram and rooted it on but N was completely baffled. How could Reshiram still be standing? All of Zekrom's attacks made contact, he witnessed it himself. N came through and understood it all. N remember from Ghetsis' training that Baton Pass would pass all status boosts to the Pokémon that takes it place and that was how Reshiram avoided all of Zekrom's attacks. N chuckled at his mistake and kings should not make mistakes. A mistake that could have lost him the battle but the king had a trick up his sleeve for something like this. He simply smiled to himself with all the confidence in the world and muttered a single word.

"Haze."

Zekrom opened its massive mouth and let out a dark mist that engulfed the entire room. Touko couldn't see a thing but heard Reshiram being attacked by Zekrom. She screamed all sorts of strategies but it seemed like N had a counter for every move she had. Touko ordered Reshiram to stand its ground but N retaliated with more draconian tactics. Zekrom's mouth clamped tight on Reshiram's neck and pinned the white beast to the ground. Reshiram thrashed its body in an attempt to break free but to no avail. Touko gave Reshiram the command to us Dragon Pulse to free itself but Zekrom heard the command from N to release Reshiram and use Light Screen. She could only hope that Reshiram could hold out long enough to wear out Zekrom but Touko only had the look of confusion on her face. Eevee passed along her Double Teams and Reshiram managed to avoid Zekrom perfectly but the moment N ordered Zekrom to release this haze it was like they never existed.

The haze finally cleared and it appeared that both dragons still stood but heavily exhausted. Both could possibly only withstand one attack each and that was something needed to turn the tides heavily in either sides favor. Both heroes released one final attack. N commanded Zekrom to use Fusion Bolt and Touko ordered Reshiram to use Fusion Flare. Both dragons attacked with full intention of defeating the other and the moment the energy from both their attacks met, they grew that much more stronger and the amount of energy that gathered erupted in the center of the battle field. Dust and debris filled the air and after the dust cleared it was clear that both Reshiram and Zekrom had fallen to one another. Both Pokémon were lying on what used to be the throne room floor.

Touko was about to use up her last max revive on Reshiram, knowing well N used no such items in battle, but was quickly stopped by N's voice.

"Touko, hold on for just a moment."

His voice sounded sincere and innocent but it had a hypnotic ring to it that froze Touko in her tracks. She slowly raised her head to meet N's grey eyes, seeing emptiness within them.

"This isn't helping them, Touko. Listen to them. I hear their cries to stop. All your doing is hurting them. So how about a deal?"

Touko wasn't about to make a deal that would strip her of her Pokémon but N was an honest man that always made compromises that would satisfy both sides so perhaps she would hear him out this on time. A simple nod was all the young king needed and with a quick toss, Touko caught a small satchel with a full restore and an elixir within it. She was surprised N had items the whole time and chose not to use them but decided to give them to her instead. Touko wasn't sure to feel thankful or insulted by N's choice.

"One Pokémon each Touko. Your last Pokémon versus any member of my team that is still capable. Should you win, I'll surrender and you will be the victor of this battle. Do you accept?"

N was simply tossing a single pokeball in his hand. No doubt it was the member he was going to use but Touko only had Eevee available and was weakened from Zoroark. Touko snapped to a realization. That's why N threw those items to her. The items were to heal Eevee to full health to take on N's final Pokémon.

Touko stood up and returned Reshiram into its pokeball and threw out Eevee. The little Pokémon was stumbling from Zoroark's attack but was still willing to fight for her trainers sake. Touko walked calmly over to Eevee and used the full restore and elixir on her which made the Pokémon happy and burst full of energy. Eevee let out a cute cry and was ready for whatever enemy came before it and Touko only knew of two Pokémon N had. Zekrom, but that was defeated by Reshiram, and Zoroark. Touko was ready to show N the truth and wouldn't lose to his ideals.

"Let's go, Zoroark." N said.

The red device released a bright light that freed Zoroark. Zoroark did a full front flip before landing in front of Eevee. A roar from Zoroark made Eevee sink down and cringe but encouraging words from Touko had Eevee standing once more. Everything was riding on this last match up. Touko versus N. Eevee versus Zoroark. Touko couldn't lose to N but would N truly keep to his word if she won?

"Eevee, use Quick Attack!" Touko yelled.

"Zoroark let us free Pokémon together! Night Slash!" N said.

Both Pokémon clashed at full speed. Both techniques connected but both Pokémon stood.

"Well Touko it looks like I win."

Touko's eyes widened as she watched Eevee fall. Time around her slowed and everything seemed to be falling apart in front of her. Her world, her dreams, her friends. Gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Nostalgic Fireworks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Rights belong to those who do own it.**

**Chapter 2: Nostalgic Fireworks**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up guys. We're going to miss the fireworks."<p>

A dark skin girl with long brown hair kept up in pony tails was pulling on the sleeve of a taller male next to her. The male was wearing a blue long sleeve jacket with blue jean, boots and his signature red cap. He was frowning and looking off in all directions. Something was bothering him but he stayed quiet to avoid ruining the mood.

"Cheer up Calem. After the firework show, I can show you some of my new dance moves with my Pokémon. How does that sound?"

A larger male walked up to Calem. He was a rather fat male wearing a black shirt with a Vanillite on the front. He shuffled his feet kicking up some dirt in the process and completed three consecutive spins.

"I'm fine Tierno," Calem said. "The fireworks festival is enough."

The girl jumped between Calem and Tierno and grabbed their wrists. She tugged them with enough strength to make them lose balance. Tierno slid in the dirt and fell to his knees and Calem shifted his leg forward to regain his balance.

"Come on guys. We haven't seen the fireworks festival since we all became trainers and that was like seven years ago. Everything has become chaotic since Lysandre and now this business with the Unova king. Who knows when we'll see it again."

"Alright Shauna. We're coming and we won't miss it," Calem said. "I did promise to take you and I keep my promises."

Shauna jumped in place then proceeded to skip in circles around Calem. She was smiling the whole way to Parfum Palace. It was the first place they saw the fireworks together so it was only fitting to see them once again there.

The trio walked through Camphrier Town towards the Pokémon center to take a small pit stop to rest their Pokémon and have some food before the festival began. An older gentleman waved to tell and addressed them as the 'Heroes of Kalos' for their deeds in the past. The old black belt of Camphrier Town greeted them and offered them a place for the night if they planned to stay. Their company was always welcomed in any region of Kalos for stopping Lysandre and his plan to reactivate the ultimate weapon that would have wipe the world clean of life.

Calem slid his hand into his pocket and clenched his hand around the Master Ball which contained his legendary Pokémon, Xerneas. If it weren't for Calem and Serena, the legendary Pokémon, Xerneas and Yveltal, would have been used for a weapon of mass destruction. After Calem freed Xerneas from Lysandre's machine, Xerneas chose Calem to use its power. Calem kept Xerneas but was forced to surrender his Pokémon over to Professor Sycamore after an incident the two had. Xerneas nearly destroyed Sycamore's lab after it realized it was stripped of its master without consent. Calem was pulled back into reality when the sound of sliding doors and a familiar voice called out to Tierno and Shauna.

"Hey guys. It's been a long time. Almost four years right?"

Shauna clung to Calem's arm, frowned and furrowed her brow toward the orange headed boy. Tierno got in between the smaller boy and the couple.

"Hey Trevor. Yeah it has been," Tierno said. "We're just here catching a bit of rest and relaxation before we go back to our regular duties. What brings you here?"

Trevor looked around Tierno to see Shauna and Calem. Calem was as pulling the bill of his hat over his eyes to avoid looking at Trevor and the look Shauna was giving him a glare that made Trevor nervous. Trevor gulped and took a deep breath.

"I'm here on a request for Professor Sycamore," Trevor said. "Apparently Professor Sycamore and Serena are working on a theory on Mega Evolutions. Unfortunately though, we need more people that can use Mega Evolution."

Calem slowed his breathing to suppress his anger. He bit his lip and clenched his fist at the mention of the names. Shauna glanced up to see Calem's eyes filling up with tears. She wasn't about to let a wonderful time like this be ruined by that woman.

"I don't mean to be rude Trevor but we are in kind of a hurry. So if you're done here, I think we should get going," Shauna said.

Tierno looked back to see Calem's body shaking mildly and Shauna's tone raising. It would become problematic should an outburst happen here. Tierno was caught in the middle of the two sided separation of friends. He tried to be the peace maker but too many things happened at once to salvage the old group. He chose to be with Calem and Shauna this night and he had to side with them tonight regardless of how he felt.

"Yeah sorry to cut off this meeting like this Trevor but we are in a hurry," Tierno said.

Trevor nodded and walked passed Tierno but stopped next to Calem and Shauna. Trevor didn't look directly at them but shifted his head to left enough to ensure they heard him.

"She made her choice Calem," Trevor said. "She's happier now and that should make you happy."

Trevor strutted out the sliding doors of the building and was out of sight once the doors closed. Tierno sighed and Shauna rolled her eyes. Calem's anger was at its boiling point. He bit the inside of his cheek to draw blood. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and dripped down his chin. Calem ripped away from Shauna and barged out the door of the Pokémon Center.

"Trevor!"

Calem's outburst drew the attention of all the nearby citizens but Trevor was nowhere in sight. Calem's breathing was erratic and his hand clenched the Master Ball so tight his knuckles turned white. Calem had every intention of a battle to calm his nerves and at the same time, send a message to the Professor that it still wasn't over yet. The familiar dinging sound of doors snaps Calem out of his fit when his friends come outside to calm him. Shauna was holding Calem's arms down to his sides and was giving encouraging words saying that everything was okay. Tierno was patting Calem's shoulder lightly with a smile. Calem pressed the center of the pokeball causing the device to shrink down into its smaller form. Today was about peace and relaxation but Calem's outburst was creating the exact opposite effect.

"Sorry guys," Calem said. "I shouldn't have gotten mad like that."

"No don't worry about it Calem," Shauna said. "Trevor could have just left but instead he had to bring that up. He was the one who set everything off."

"Usually I try to stay neutral in the matter but unfortunately I have to agree with Shauna," Tierno said. "Trevor could have just left it be but at the same time Calem should have tried to stay calm…however I understand it's harder said than done."

Calem was finally calming down from the event and walked off toward Parfum Palace. Tierno and Shauna followed close by to give comfort to their friend.

The walkway to Parfum Palace hadn't changed in the six years they had been gone. The trees have gotten a bit taller but other than that the castle was still in good condition. The stone walls had moss clinging to the empty crevasses and the gate was golden but the hinges were beginning to rust. So many memories were behind that gate. Obtaining the Poke flute, trapping the owners Furfrou, and trying to find leads on Mega Evolution. Calem remembered all of them at once and his former relationships with everyone. When they were happy with the other.

Everyone knew that Calem and Serena started dating shortly after the events with Lysandre but after two years, something happened that ruined their relationship, cost Calem his Pokémon license and his team, and a full investigation on Professor Sycamore. No one knows what happened except Calem, Serena and Professor Sycamore and none of them were interested in telling the story. Shauna has tried to get the story from Calem but it has only ended in outbursts of rage or him just leaving. Tierno brought it up with both Serena and Professor Sycamore but only got as far as Shauna had. After a few months of prying, they gave up on trying to get the full story.

A loud bark startled the trio and turned their attention to the sound. A white blur was running towards them full speed, leap into the air and landed on Shauna. The white Furfrou pounced Shauna pinning her to the ground and licked her face. Shauna was trying to lift her shoulders but the Furfrou would shift its weight forward to push her back down. Calem turned his head away to laugh to himself. Tierno covered his mouth to muffle his laughs.

"Well if it isn't our old friends."

The owner of Parfum Palace rushed over to the group with a smile. He wrapped his arms around his Furfrou and pulled it off Shauna so she could stand. Shauna wiped the drool off her face with her arm and dried it off on her pants.

"Here to see the fireworks at my palace again," the owner said. "It has been far too long since the last time Furfrou and I saw you youngsters. Please make your way to the top. Don't worry about the entry fee. Free of charge for the heroes."

Calem, Shauna and Tierno made their way to the top of the palace. The walls were lined with beautiful paintings. A Milotic surrounded by a whirlpool of golden water splashing the pedal stood of which it stood. The gleam of the droplets of golden water brought out the Milotic's beauty that much more. Another painting was of a young man with a Floette. He held the tiny fairy Pokémon in his hands. It's petals were red with black lining the outsides. The halls of Parfum Palace hit the trio with nostalgia.

Opening the two golden doors, the cold air sent chills down Shauna's back. She hugged Calem in an attempt to fight off the cold. Calem removed his jacket and put it on Shauna to keep her warm. Calem's body was already getting goose bumps from the cold air and his white muscle shirt wasn't offering him and resistance to the frigid wind. Shauna opened the blue jacket she was given and hugged Calem to share the warmth. Calem sighed but returned the hug.

"Not ruining the mood am I?" Tierno said chuckling to himself.

Calem and Shauna freed the other from the hug. Shauna's face was bright red and she was trying to cover her face with Calem's jacket. Calem walked over and leaned body against the banister. He pulled his hat over his face but could only cover so much to hide his embarrassment.

"Relax I'm just teasing," Tierno said. "Besides you two have the balcony alone to yourselves. The owner said that he heard my Pokémon and I dance so he wanted me to show him some moves. See you guys after the show."

Tierno left and shut the double doors behind him. Shauna smiled but bit her lip to keep herself from squealing in delight. She had Calem to herself to enjoy the fireworks just like the ones they saw together for the first time. Shauna approached Calem and covered Calem's torso with his jacket she was wearing. Calem was still covering his face with his hat but revealed his left eye to see Shauna. She was holding him with a smile. He embraced her body into his own. She was there for him and stayed by his side for all the good and bad times. The sounds of explosions broke the silence and colors filled the night sky. He didn't want to look away from her smile, he didn't want to push her away, he didn't want this to end. Shauna nudged her head toward the fireworks to watch with her so he willingly looked away to see the different colors painting the sky even if it was only for a moment. The bright blue mixing with red and yellow and orange exploding into red then purple. A white firework took the form of a Furfrou and a yellow one into a Pikachu. The show was mesmerizing.

"Calem," Shauna whispered. "I don't know what happened between you and Serena but I don't care. I just want you to be happy and if there's anything I can do just ask me. Okay?" Calem looked into her green eyes. She had helped him so much throughout his journey. He felt a sense of joy he hadn't felt in four years. He held her close to him refusing to let go.

"Shauna," Calem whispered. "Tonight I make you a promise and you know I don't go back on my promises. I vow to end it all. The Unovian war, my depression, this chaos. I'll bring the world to a better place. I'll do this if I can have one thing in return."

"Name it Calem. I'll do anything you ask."

"Stay by my side and never leave."

Shauna nodded and the sound of fireworks died down, the lights went out, the cold didn't bother the two. The silhouettes of the two trainers slowly merged into one. The two shared a kiss that held more emotions than ever before. The mix of happiness, satisfaction, belonging and many others broke the two into tears but they were tears of joy. Shauna had her childhood crush and Calem had the emptiness in his heart filled. They separated from the kiss but that didn't stop Shauna from holding onto Calem. Shauna reached into her pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. Shauna held Calem's hand in hers and let go of the device putting it in Calem's possession.

"Shauna?" Calem asked. "What is this?"

"You're going to need more than the Pokémon of life, Xerneas, if you want to save the world," Shauna said. "Tierno and I found a loop hole. You can't legally buy pokeballs to capture Pokémon but if you find any on your travels or if Pokémon are given to you, you are allowed to keep them. Similar to how children have Pokémon without a license. I found this Zigzagoon a ways back in Route 2. Occasionally he found Great ball or two. I'm giving him to you so you can go gather more for your team."

Calem was shocked. Shauna gave him a Pokémon to help him after so many people just gave up. He curled his fingers around the ball encasing the tiny raccoon Pokémon. He held Shauna close to him and cried on her shoulder. This girl just gave him the means to continue his journey, to continue his life and his dream.

"Thank you Shauna," Calem said weakly. "Thank you so much. Where others gave up, you kept going. I'll use this Pokémon to gather more and change the world. As long as I have you, I can do it."

The two stayed up that night on the balcony holding the other.

"This was just the start Calem," Shauna thought. "Soon you'll be thanking me for more than just a Zigzagoon. I'll be there to help you up when you fall down. I'll be there to help you make the decisions you can't make on your own. I'll stay by your side no matter what path you choose. The one of justice, the one of violence, good or evil."

"I'll stay by your side forever," Shauna whispered into Calem's ear.


	3. Chapter 3: Hero to Hero

Chapter 3: Hero to Hero

**A/N: For this little story of mine thanks to anyone and everyone reading it. I try and update every Monday to anyone interested. Thanks everyone for reading "The Knights of Kalos" and enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

><p>The Pokémon lab of Lumiose City had seen better days. A lot of funding has been cut due to little to no progress, assistances have quit and hardly any new trainers coming in. With the threat of Unova coming into Kalos for "Pokémon liberation" any day now, the Kalos region initiated a form of martial law stating that any people with Pokémon must protect the borders from any threat. No one was allowed in or out of Kalos without proper paper work and even then new citizens were constantly watched to avoid any Team Plasma intruder. The only people who were exempt from this draft were trainers under the age of ten and those under the protection of scientists or Professors doing important research. Serena and Trevor managed to avoid it due to being assistances of Professor Sycamore but it may not be enough without tangible answers soon.<p>

"So close yet so far away," yelled Professor Sycamore.

Professor Sycamore slammed his arm on his study table and slid his arm across the surface, clearing it of everything. Papers scattered and covered the nearby tiles, books fell to the floor, and the sound of glass shattering from his coffee mug echoed throughout his office.

Four years ago Professor Sycamore was investigated involving a very serious matter. The matter was kept under wraps and the Professor managed to bribe some high figures to keep it secret even after it was done. His status of Professor was temporarily revoked until the matter was resolved and after a year of investigation, the problem was uplifted and his status returned but that didn't come without problems. His staff quit on him and his research on Mega Evolution had stopped for an entire year.

His lab equipment wasn't running at one-hundred percent due to maintenance walking out. The Professor knew how it worked scientifically but not mechanically so repairing it was difficult. His only two assistances were Serena and Trevor to help with his mundane activities. Trevor was a fast learner on technology and how to fix it so he was happy to help keeping their equipment running as much as he could. Serena was in charge of Mega Evolution data and gathering it considering she was the only one that not only could use Mega Evolution but the only one he could rely on.

"We're back Professor," yelled Trevor.

The Professor slid his chair back and made his way toward the elevator. He hadn't seen his assistances in three days. Hopefully they had better results than he had. The ding sound of the elevator echoed and the door opened. Professor Sycamore entered and pressed the number two button the wait in the lab room for his partners.

The second floor of the lab was quite and cluttered with data papers, notes and theories. Charts of the energy readings of Pokémon when they Mega Evolved and when they devolved covered one wall of the room. Theories on why certain Pokémon could, the bond with their trainers and why the evolution wasn't permanent. If Kalos could harness the power of Mega Evolution, then they could protect their borders that much more. In fact that's the only reason the Professor was still receiving mild funding.

On another side of the room were five pokeballs. The Professor approached them with an angered expression. He despised the trainer which these Pokémon belonged to. That trainer ruined the Professor's reputation but stripping that trainer of his beloved team was his last laugh. Professor Sycamore wiped away some of the dust on one of the pokeballs to see his reflection a bit. These Pokémon became nothing more than mere trophies for Professor Sycamore to laugh at during his angry fits. At the same time they reminded him just how much that brat ruined him. A bitter sweet memory.

The elevator pinged and two people stepped out. Trevor rushed over to a machine to the far left, opened a book relating to it and got to work on repairing it. The other though strutted over toward the Professor. She was a beautiful women. Her hair was as fair was her skin, her beige trench coat dress suited her well, the sound of her black purse hitting her side caught the Professor's interest.

"Ma chérie," Sycamore said. "I do hope you have had more success in your endeavors than I."

The blonde pinched her brow and shook her head.

"I'm afraid I haven't been able to get much on Mega Evolution," the blonde said. "The only viable people that can use Mega Evolution are too busy with the recent activities and we already have data on, both, Gardevoir and Lucario."

Professor Sycamore turned his back to the girl. He cast his gaze back toward the five red and white capsules before him. Their trainer was the only other person capable of Mega Evolution that wasn't forced to watch the borders. He held the legendary Pokémon of life and had no license to legally obtain pokeballs to create a functional team so he was exempt from the draft but was still expected to report and apprehend anyone who seemed out of the ordinary. He was able to Mega Evolve Pokémon upon capture due to an instant bond the Pokémon would form with him. As much as Sycamore hates to say it, the trainer was a prodigy of Mega Evolution.

"It's okay Serena," Professor Sycamore said calmly. "Although I never wish to see his face again, we may need Calem's help if we want some tangible results."

Serena sunk her head in and looked at her black shoes. Her and Calem were once friends, rivals and lovers. She cared for him back then but that was nothing more than a mere childish crush and was over as quick as it came. She had a new lover now and he made her happier than Calem ever had. She refused to see him and would do anything to keep him at bay.

"Please reconsider Professor," Serena begged. "If we do need Calem to study Mega Evolution, then he would need his license back. After what he did to us, he should just wallow in his misery. We can find someone else."

"As much as I want us to progress, Serena is right."

Trevor approached Serena and Sycamore. His hair was suddenly a mess and his face covered in grease from the machine he was working on. Grabbing a rag from his back pocket, Trevor started to wipe the grease off his face.

"I saw him in Campier Town with Shauna and Tierno two weeks ago," Trevor said. "They all managed to get away from their duties and see the fireworks at Parfum Palace. Calem wasn't too happy to see me. His left cheek looked like it was sucked in so my guess is he was biting it to stay calm and when I left, he chased after and shouted my name. I saw he had the Master ball in hand. He wanted a battle and he would hold nothing back. I believe he's mentally unstable when it involves any of us."

Serena walked over to a nearby chart board, unzipped her purse and began to place new charts on it as if the conversation never happened. Professor Sycamore paced around the room scratching at his head. If what Trevor said was true, then Calem would never agree to helping them out with research but would probably play enough of a role to get his license back and then high tail it out. Professor Sycamore and Calem had a rough history since Serena moved here from her home region and have had a history even before then. Calem didn't like the way the Professor looked at him or his family. Professor Sycamore respected Calem and his family as talented trainers but, as people, Sycamore never agreed with their life choices. Sycamore needed Calem's help right now and he would sink as low as necessary to get it.

"Be that as it may, we need his help," the Professor said. "Serena, do you think you can get a hold of him on your holo caster?"

"I don't know if he would answer," Serena said. "If that's what you want mon cher, then I'll do my best."

"Good," said Sycamore. "I don't mean to put you under any distress but we do need his help. Like it or not. Trevor if she can't get a hold of Calem, see if you can get Tierno to fetch him for us. Tierno is a neutral party in this feud of friends."

Trevor nodded and pulled out his holo caster to call Tierno but Serena's Holo Caster rang before Trevor could call. The noise took the three by shock. No one has called Serena except for Sycamore and Trevor when they need to be in touch. Serena pulled the small orange device out of her purse to see who was calling her. She thought it may have been her mother but Serena cut off contact with her for four years. The name on the screen said "Tierno" across the front. Serena was hesitant but pressed the accept button and from the screen, an image of Tierno appeared.

"Guys can you hear me?" Tierno pleaded.

He spoke quick and he looked concerned. Tierno asked question after question but too fast for any of the three to answer and tears rolling of his face from frustration. Did something happened?

"Tierno," Serena said calmly. "Tierno just take a deep breath. What's wrong?"

The hologram showed Tierno taking deep breaths and wiping his frustrated tears with his palms.

"I-it's Calem," Tierno whimpered. "He's been missing for about two weeks now. The last time we saw him was three days after the festival. He said something about 'bringing order back to the world' and set out. No one has been able to get a hold of him since."

"Calm down Tierno," Serena said. "I'll see if I can get a hold of him and if not we'll find him."

Tierno nodded and ended the holo message. Serena put the caster in her purse and walked over to the bay window of the lab.

"If Calem had been missing a little after the fireworks festival, then he could be anywhere in Kalos at the moment. He wouldn't be able to leave with the Unova war but wouldn't be able to move too much with his duties as a hero. Where could he have gone that would require this much solitude?" Serena thought.

Professor Sycamore stood next to Serena and placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort. She looked up to the professor to see him nod in encouragement. They'll find him. After all what's the worst thing that could happen to him? Kalos may be fighting off intruders but inside the borders are peaceful people.

The ding of the elevator caught the attention of the Professor, Serena and Trevor. They didn't hear anyone come in nor the elevator being brought down. The door slid open and stepping out was a face that was too familiar. He wasn't in his usual attire this time. He wore his Champion attire. He wore a grey plaid shirt with the grey checked pants to match, his black loafers shined under the lights of the lab, his vinyl messenger bag hung from his shoulder perfectly. He wasn't wearing his signature red hat as he normally did. He wasn't wearing a hat at all to allow his black hair to be slicked back.

"Long time. No see."

"Hello Calem," Serena said. "It's been awhile."


	4. Chapter 4: Life vs Death

**Chapter 4: Life vs Death**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>The room went silent with Calem's sudden presence. He stood there with his right hand clenching his messenger bag strap and his left hand fiddling with something in his pocket. He stared down Professor Sycamore, Trevor and Serena with a delighted smile. Calem tilted his head to the right slightly to look beyond the three. His first step forward made the Professor step back a bit, Trevor pulled out a pokeball from his bag and Serena stood her ground. Calem made his way to his former lover but paid no attention to her as he walked past her. Trevor stood between Calem and Professor Sycamore but Calem placed his hand on Trevor's shoulder and shoved him out of the way with ease. Professor Sycamore bumped into the desk behind him leaving him nowhere else to go and Calem continued his approach. The confidence in Calem's eyes were like that of a Houndoom that found its wounded prey. There was nothing between Calem and the Professor and nothing stopping him from any kind of assault.<p>

"Please step aside, Professor," Calem said.

The Professor knew he couldn't fight Calem on this. He was a man of science not violence and had little to no knowledge of fighting. Professor Sycamore did as he was told and moved away from the table but it didn't take long form the Professor to reposition himself back between Calem and the table.

"No," Professor Sycamore said. "You're not taking them. You lost your license. Your team was confiscated. Leave my lab this instant."

Calem's chest started to puff out and body jittering. Calem then broke out in an outburst of laughter. His right hand pushed back some of his hair that fell in front of his face, he pulled out the Master ball from his left pocket and pressed the center button, expanding it to its full size. His confident half grin made him seem more dangerous but having Xerneas in his left hand made the tension in the room thick enough to cut.

"You and I both know Professor," Calem said calmly. "I can take them by force if need be."

The Professor wiped his sweaty palms on his lab coat but tried to stand his grounds.

"Enough Calem," Professor Sycamore said. "If you want any chance of getting them back, then you need to help us."

Calem spun the Master ball on his fingertip. Looking at the spinning capsule on his digit he glanced back at the Professor from the corner of his eye.

"I hope that means you're listening. If you help us Calem, I can reinstate your license and you'll get your precious Pokémon back. Deal?

"How do I know I can trust you Sick-a-more," Calem said childishly.

"I'm your only hope of getting you normal life back."

"Not entirely. I have a better idea."

Calem turned his body with his back facing Professor Sycamore and walked toward Trevor and Serena. Once again he pushed Trevor back to the floor and out of his way. Calem was face-to-face with one of the few people that ruined his life, dreams and goals. Usually the mention of her name sent him on a rampage but here he was being as cool as a Bergmite. Serena reached for her Master ball in her trench coat pocket but her wrist was grabbed by Calem.

"Now now Serena," Calem said. "No need to unleash Death here, now is there? I'm here to offer a deal."

Calem released Serena's wrist from his grip. Her delicate wrist turned red were his fingers held her. She never trusted Calem after the events four years ago so for him to appear now out of the blue and off some sort of deal. Serena was skeptical.

"You come in here, push us around, make demands and now you're offering us a deal. I don't think we should listen." Serena growled. "Tierno contacted us a few moments ago saying you went missing and if we would help find you. We found you, now leave."

Serena walked away from Calem to return to her duties.

"What's wrong Serena," Calem mocked. "I thought you needed help with Mega Evolution."

Serena stopped dead in her tracks. Professor Sycamore rushed to Serena's side and Trevor released Raichu from its ball. The electric Pokémon stood between Calem and the group behind it ready for any outcome.

"I'm here to offer you this deal," Calem stated. "Reinstate me and return to me my team and I may just help you in your pitiful research of Mega Evolution. A deal everyone can benefit from the way I see it."

"If we reinstate you, what will prevent you from just leaving us high and dry," Trevor pointed out.

Raichu's cheeks sparked with small surges of electricity to ward of Calem a bit. Calem smirked and chuckled.

"I guess you do have a point there. So how about a deal none of you can resist," Calem said. "Serena versus me. I win I get reinstated but should Serena win…"

He waited for the tension to build up between the group. Sweat dropped from Professor Sycamore's brow and onto the floor. The sound from the droplet was heard in the silence. Serena's breathing was heavy and fast and Trevor's heavy gulps were adding even more tension to the situation. Calem hooked his right arm in from of his face. His eyes were the only visible thing above his arm. The Key Stone shined from Calem's Mega Ring.

"You will not only obtain the legendary Pokémon of life, Xerneas, but my Key Stone as well."

Serena's jaw dropped, Trevor gasped and Professor Sycamore clapped his hands together. The very thought of obtaining another Key Stone for Mega Evolution would be invaluable for their research but at the risk of letting Calem go with his license and them empty handed.

"Calem," Serena said. "Would you keep your word if I defeat you?"

"Would you guys keep to yours if, both, accepted and defeated?" Calem said.

Serena nodded to ensure their side of the bargain and Calem returned the nod. Both trainers shook hands with the other. The deal was set and everything set into motion.

The battle was going to take place in front of the Lumiose Gym. Calem wanted the battle to be visible the public to create their own stage for the a high stakes game. Their first battle after four years against the other. Serena believed she had six usable Pokémon against Calem's one. She definitely thought she had the upper hand in this fight. The battle followed an unrestricted singles so it was a simple three on three. Calem was able to use Xerneas but that meant Yveltal was free to be used as well.

"What's he planning," Serena thought. "There's no way he can win a three on one. Even if he uses Xerneas, he has to stare down both another legendary and a Mega Evolved Pokémon. It matters little in the end. All I have to do is defeat him and he's out of my life forever and our research will go further."

Calem pulled out a Great ball from his messenger bag and clenched it in him palm. Serena was dumbstruck by seeing the Great ball. She threw her Pokeball and from within came out her Meowstic. Calem's Great ball spun through the air and broke open on the ground. A small black Pokémon with a gold dot on its forehead and a long red feather protruding from its left ear stood across from Meowstic with its arms crossed.

"Let's get this battle started then," Calem exclaimed. "Sneasel, Shadow Claw!"

"Meowstic, stop it. Fake Out!"

Fake Out hit and Sneasel slid back catching itself with its claw and then used the momentum from the Fake Out to spin itself around to continue its command. Shadow Claw connected with Meowstic with more force than originally planned.

"Impossible," Serena shout. "Fake Out should have flinched Sneasel. How?"

Calem wagged his index finger.

"Tsk tsk tsk Serena," Calem said. "Have all those years as a lowly assistant robbed you of your skills. Two words, Inner Focus."

Inner Focus prevented Sneasel from flinching and allowed it to continue its offense. Her starting move was a waste and put her in a bind. Sneasel being a Dark type against Meowstic being a Psychic type already was a disadvantage enough but landing a super effective Shadow Claw didn't help the matter. It was Serena's turn to let out some steam of her own.

"Ability or not you're still weak to the Fairy type. Disarming Voice!"

"Protect then Double Team!"

The shockwave hit the green barrier then a mass amount of duplicates scattered around Meowstic. The echoing of Sneasel repeating its name confused Serena's Pokémon.

"Evasion means nothing if the move always hits! Disarming voice!"

The pink wave lashed out and struck Sneasel out of its clones. Each duplicate faded away one by one after Sneasel fell to the ground. The feline like Pokémon taunted Sneasel by twirling on its foot. Sneasel let out a small hiss but relaxed when Calem ordered it not to let his opponent get to him. Sneasel charged with a Shadow Claw at incredible speed toward the Kalos native Pokémon. Meowstic sidestepped at the last second to deliver another devastating Disarming Voice. Sneasel hit the ground, slid across the brick road and collided with a nearby lamp post. Sneasel stood up but then fell to one knee after all the extensive damage.

Calem's confident smile never left his face. He was acting like as if he had already won but whether his confidence would his downfall was unknown. Calem ordered Sneasel to stand and continue its onslaught. Sneasel forced himself up and charged Meowstic with a Shadow Claw aimed directly for the feline's torso but the Meowstic twirled around the attack and let out the final attack to end Sneasel.

"Finally," Calem said. "Protect."

The green dome encased Sneasel as the Disarming Voice released from Meowstic. The contact from point blank range caused a large explosion and a moderate sized dusk cloud. Calem was still smirking the entire time but vanished as the dust cloud shrouded him. Serena covered her eyes with her arm and held on her jacket as the gust of wind from the explosion created an aftershock. A silhouette of a Pokémon was visible from the cloud. The Pokémon standing appeared to be Meowstic and Serena leaped with joy and cheered on her Pokémon for its victory over Calem.

Laughter was heard from the cloud and the sound grew louder with every second that passed. The dust settled revealing Calem covering the upper part of his face with his hand and laughing hysterically. The Pokémon standing was in fact Serena's Meowstic but its eyes were whited out and it was slightly off the ground. Meowstic dropped to the concrete with Sneasel behind it.

"I needed Sneasel to get close enough for you to attack at point blank range," Calem said. "I used Double Team to ensure the use of Disarming Voice. Then I had Sneasel feint a majority of his attacks to lower your guard. I honestly thought you took into consideration how powerful Meowstick's psychic powers were. An attack that close would cause a large amount of recoil for Meowstic. Guess those times in the lab did dull your skills."

Calem pinched his brow and shock his head. He truly was disappointed with Serena's carelessness. Serena's face blushed with anger and embarrassment. She reached into her bag and started digging through her purse. She pulled out a book and threw it to the ground, next was another pokeball but she shoved it back into her bag, the next Pokeball brought a smile to her face. The ball flew through the air, collided with the ground and from within came the Pokémon she had been given on top of the Tower of Mastery, Lucario.

"Let's see you deal with this!" Serena shouted.

Her index and middle finger touched the Key Stone on her Mega Ring and a stream of light radiated from it. Few moments after that, her Lucario was encased in a silver orb that shattered instantaneously. The Mega Evolved Pokémon stood with its furry tail flowing in the small breeze, the strips expanded from being a small mask over its eyes stretched out to his ears, arms and legs. Lucario's black paws became red like fire but his eyes had the fury of a thousand flames. Calem chuckled.

"Mega Evolution right away and Lucario nonetheless," Calem said. "I'm honored but this is where it will fall."

"Lucario, Extreme Speed," Serena commanded.

The attack made direct contact to Sneasel. Sneasel fell to the ground knocked out. Calem returned Sneasel to its Great ball after congratulating it. Calem then pulled out an Ultra ball from his bag and tossed it to the air. The capsule burst open and the Pokémon descended to the ground. A grey doll looking Pokémon hovered the ground. Its red pupils stared down Mega Lucario and undid the zipper on its mouth to release a breath of frost. Calem raised his left arm horizontal to his eyes and clenched his fist. The Key Stone reacted the same way as Serena's did moments ago. Banette emerged from the silver orb as its Mega form as well. The doll Pokémon had a coat lined with zippers. One on each hand, a zipper on the bottom going vertically, one started on its right eye and travelled all the way back to the point of its hood. The zippers on its hands and feet opened up for Banette's limbs to pop out.

"Serena," Calem muttered. "You wanna know why I disappeared for two weeks. I was in fact training my Pokémon, yes, but I mostly spent my time raising this Pokémon specifically for one purpose."

"What?"

Calem smirked.

"To defeat any other Mega Pokémon I came across."

"This Pokémon is designed to defeat 'any' Mega Pokémon?" Serena asked.

Calem nodded. He seemed like he knew what he was doing and that Mega Banette would defeat Mega Lucario. A ghost type against a fighting type was a disadvantage due to a ghost's immunity to fighting moves but other than that, Serena knew that Banette had weak defenses but she had no knowledge of Mega Banette's capabilities.

Mega Lucario charged with Bone Rush without command but was stopped dead in its tracks by a familiar green dome. Banette's creepy laugh echoed and Lucario forced itself back to get some distance. The Protect barrier faded away and left Banette free from any damage. Serena ordered Lucario not to take any chances and use Swords Dance immediately and without hesitation, Lucario's Swords Dance took place and its attack power was that much more threatening.

"Do all the stat boosts you want Serena," Calem taunted. "You have no chance against Banette in this form."

Banette tilted its head in a ninety degree and laughed. Its body twitching and shaking spastically.

"Fine Calem," Serena yelled. "You want me to hit you with everything. Let's just see your 'Mega killer' stop Lucario. Lucario end this with one move. Shadow Claw!"

Serena saw Calem mutter something under his breath but to her it mattered little. Lucario charged full speed at Banette and connected the Shadow Claw perfectly. Banette let out a whine and fell to the ground unconscious.

"So much for that," Serena said. "Couldn't even touch Lucario."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Calem retorted. "Look again."

Serena looked at her Mega Lucario just standing in place. She called to him but he wouldn't respond to her voice. Her eyes widen at the sight. Lucario fell to the ground before her very eyes.

"How?...How did Lucario fall?!" Serena screamed. "You never landed a single blow!"

Calem ran his fingers through his hair and smiled.

"You don't get it do you," Calem said. "I didn't have to. You did it for me."

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

"Very well Serena just for you I'll elaborate. Mega Banette's ability is Prankster. This ability allows certain moves to have higher priority over most other attacks. I let you raise your attack so you would one hit my Pokémon."

"So what? That doesn't explain why Lucario fell."

"Yes it does. I had to do a lot of research for this. Do you know about 'egg moves' Serena?"

Serena furrowed her brow.

"Don't change the subject."

Professor Sycamore took a step forward and interjected between the two trainers.

"I understand," the Professor said. "Egg moves are techniques passed on by the parent Pokémon. So you hatched that Banette for a move it needed."

Calem clapped his hands slowly over his head congratulating the Professor.

"That's true," Calem said. "That's very true. I needed a move that Prankster could utilize to defeat any Pokémon it faced. Mega, legendary or normal. It took five days to find a move, another three to get a Pokémon with said move and two days to breed for it."

"Enough of your stupid lessons on Pokémon Calem," Serena barked. "What move was it?"

"Destiny Bond. When used if the Pokémon that uses it faints, the attacker goes with it. I ordered Banette to use it when you called your attack but you probably didn't hear me."

Calem's grin stretched ear to ear. He knew Serena wasn't expecting such a tactic nor was she able to plan ahead for it. Calem recently discovered Banette's Mega Stone so there was no data on its abilities.

Serena's anger reached its boiling point. Twice she was made a fool of by her former rival. She reached into her purse and dug through it furiously. The strap holding it on her shoulder broke causing it to fall to the pavement. She dropped to her knees to continue her digging until she held a purple and white device in her hand. Exhaling a held breath, Serena released Yveltal from the Master ball. The Pokémon of death took to the skies and flew around the Lumiose city gym before hovering itself over Serena. Her skin started to lose color and turn into a sickly grey shade, her hair began to grey and appeared that it would fall out at any moment, black bags started to form under eyes.

Calem smiled and held a similar item in his hand. Tossing the ball with joy, Xerneas sprung free from the ball. Similar effects resulted in Xerneas' presence only Calem's face radiated color instead of losing it. His face flushed with color, his hair had a much healthier shine to it, his body appeared refreshed and Calem let out a sigh of relief. Xerneas slowly made its way to the center of the battle field. Before it was its opposite, its yang and its other half needed to maintain balance.

"This is it Serena," Calem shouted with joy. "Life versus Death! Will you kill my future and dreams or will I bring life to a new adventure?! The Servant of Death versus the Partner of Life!"

Xerneas let out a cry that echoed through the city. Flowers grew from the grass, people suddenly felt more relax and happy, people that were exhausted were suddenly full of energy again. This was the power of Xerneas, to give life to all.

Yveltal flapped its wings and took to the skies. Yveltal's body covered the sunlight and casted a dark shadow over Lumiose. Yveltal's screech made the plants all over the city die instantaneously, people slowed down and became bitter towards one another, Pokémon suddenly fell in the streets and children fell ill. Yveltal was meant to take away life and bring others closer to death.

Serena's grey lifeless eyes closed and were forced open. Her movements were slow like a Shuckle covered in glue or a Slowpoke trying to run. Her hand finally made its way over her head after what felt like an eternity, let it drop down but stopped to point at Calem.

"You can't beat Death Calem," Serena said. "It's an inevitable outcome for all."

"Yeah tell that to AZ," Calem chuckled. "In the end Life will give me the strength to overcome this obstacle."

Serena command Yveltal to attack Xerneas with Oblivion Wing. The black aura surrounding Yveltal grew even darker and its eyes became a sinister red as a beam fired from its wings. Calem told Xerneas to avoid it to the best of its abilities. Xerneas galloped around the Lumiose gym avoiding every beam by using the city's natural structures to take the impact for it. The beams scattered without any precision as if they weren't aiming for anything in the first place. Xerneas skidded back into its original place beside Calem. Calem ordered Xerneas to use Geomancy to increase its power. Xerneas dug its hooves into the ground and collected energy from the planet. Serena took advantage of the moves delay time and commanded to hit Xerneas with a new move taught to Yveltal for combating Fairy types.

"Steel Wing Yveltal, let's go!"

Yveltal's wings shimmered and flew full speed into Xerneas. Once again a green barrier protected Xerneas from the steel attack.

"Are you done hiding behind that childish Protect strategy yet Calem."

"Quite the opposite now. Dazzling Gleam."

Xerneas released a barrage of diamond shaped orbs into Yveltal forcing the Pokémon of death to retreat after taking substantial damage.

"Geomancy takes too long to charge how did you counter with Protect and Dazzling Gleam so fast?" Serena questioned.

Calem once again pinched the brow of his head and shook his head.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore. The Power Herb is an item that turns a move that needs time to charge into a one second technique. Thus Geomancy was finished the same moment it started. I knew you'd try something like Steel Wing so I came prepared."

"Calem thought this through," Serena thought. "No matter as long as I can keep the distance game, Xerneas shouldn't be too much of a threat. Wear down the clock and exhaust it."

Yveltal took to the sky once more and launched a more ferocious set of Oblivion Wings. The attack hit buildings, trees and nearly hit some nearby pedestrians watching the battle.

"Serena," Calem yelled. "There are pedestrians around be more careful. If that move hits someone, the results could result in an unneeded death. Show some restraint."

As Calem said that, another stray Oblivion Wing beam was going for a child that wandered too far in the battle field. Calem saw this beam and wanted Xerneas to save the child but Xerneas couldn't reach the child in time but he could.

A loud scream echoed through Lumiose City. The Pokémon of Life and Death stopped as they witness Calem get hit directly with Oblivion Wing. Professor Sycamore smirked and chuckled to himself but Trevor gasped and rushed over to his former friend shouting Calem's name. Calem's body was shriveled like Serena but much more drastic than hers. His eyes were whited out entirely, his hair was grey and falling out from the winds that came by and his skin was so tight on his bones one could see his skeletal structure. Trevor pushed his fingers on Calem's neck and panicked shortly after.

"He doesn't have a pulse," screamed Trevor. "Somebody get help now!"

People rushed out of nearby alleyways to check on both Calem and the child. The child seemed to have gotten some effects of Oblivion Wing with a little grey hair and a sickly pale face but nothing a bit of rest couldn't fix. A group of people were leading a Gogoat with an emergency saddle on its back. Calem was carefully placed on a emergency Gogoat and rushed to the nearest medical facility.

Serena's expression was a deadpan face and she was glancing over at Xerneas. Her blank face grew a sinister smile and her eye widen so much they looked like they were about to fall out.

"It's not over yet," Serena whispered. "Calem is out of the picture but you're still here and capable of making your own choices."

Xerneas grabbed its Master ball, that was rolling on the ground, in its mouth and ran off in the direction the Gogoat took off in.

"You're not leaving Xerneas! There isn't a victor in this game while a pawn is on the board. Steel Wing!"

Yveltal took off in the direction of Xerneas. Xerneas paid no attention to Serena's command nor Yveltal closing in on it. Xerneas turned its head to see Yveltal's wing at its neck like a guillotine blade. The gems on Xerneas's head changed to bright pink and an afterimage of a moon appeared in the center of its horns. The energy released into Moonblast and sent Yveltal crashing into the concrete unconscious. Xerneas continued its pursuit of its trainer ignoring those it ran from.

The color returned to Serena's face, her hair was blonde once more and the black bags under eyes vanished. She returned Yveltal back to its ball.

"In all technicality I see that as a loss," Serena said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5: The Tears of Death

**_Chapter 5: The Tears of Death_**

**A/N: sorry for missing last Monday's update so I'm updating one day early prior to my usual Mondays.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>The hospital was crowded with staff. A few nurses rushed past Serena pushing a man on a stretcher through the hallway, a doctor was tapping his clipboard while telling a family their daughter would be fine but most of the staff was tending to those caught in Yveltal's attack. Serena moved toward to front desk bumping into a few people on the way. One of those men was a doctor whose paper work scattered through the waiting room. Serena apologized and helped pick up the important documents of biopsy reports, x-rays and diagnostics. The doctor snatched the reports out of her hands, rushed to the doors to the emergency room, pushed them open and ran as fast as he could to his destination. Serena took more care in pushing through the crowd by moving slowly and squeezing past people and shifting her weight carefully. Approaching the counter, Serena tapped the bell on the counter. A nurse in white with a clipboard in hand can to the counter and spoke in a quick tone demanding her to wait until they stabilized every patient. Serena sat in a nearby chair to avoid getting in anyone's way and waited until she could speak to the nurse. The clock on the wall said it was half past three and she wasn't going anywhere until she could apologize for the incident.<p>

Serena opened her eyes to the sound of someone coughing. Serena had fallen asleep without realizing it. She took another glance at the clock but this time for it to show a quarter til nine. The waiting room seemed to have died down but was still busy with constant calls and appointments. Serena stood up but felt a hand grab her wrist. She shook her arm free and turned to see who grabbed her arm. Serena sighed with relief to see Calem for once. He sat next to her with his red cap on his head and a patient gown over his body. His skin was still pale, his eyes had some color to them but not fully, his body had a bit more muscle now than it did when he got hit with Oblivion Wing. Serena walked in front of Calem, dropped to her knees and held the quiet boy in her arms.

"You're alright," Serena whispered. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. I was so angry that I didn't take safer precautions in such a public place."

Calem didn't speak but merely placed his hand on Serena's head and stroked her hair a few times. He didn't seem angry or happy about the situation. Serena looked up to see the eyes of her former lover looking down on her with a soulless expression. Not a smile, not a frown not even a whimper from him. Serena was worried that he wasn't speaking.

"Are you even suppose to be out of your room?"

Calem shrugged his shoulders. Serena sighed with disbelief. She helped Calem off his chair and carried him to the service desk. She stood hunched over a bit from Calem's weight but carried him to the best of her abilities. The nurse at the service desk had a blank expression just like Calem but pointed out his room for Serena to take him to. Serena was concerned by everyone's expression. She glanced around the waiting room to see a larger man with a blank look, a child was sitting in the corner staring out into space and a nurse pushing a chart with a porcelain doll look. Something wasn't right and she knew it. Serena opened the door to Calem's room to see Xerneas hooked up to a machine designed to pump life energy into something. Almost like the one Lysandre used on it and Yveltal to power the ultimate weapon but it appeared to not bother Xerneas. The stag Pokémon lifted its head and watched Serena put Calem back in bed. Xerneas nudged its snout into its trainers arm to provide some kind of comfort. Calem pet the Pokémon and laid down to get some rest.

"I guess they hooked you up to him to give him some life energy huh?"

Xerneas let out a small cry and laid down to rest as well. Serena giggled to herself and made her way to the door. She grabbed the door a turned the handle but didn't open the door.

"Calem by the way, when you get out, you'll be getting your license and your team back so make a quick recovery. And thank you for everything."

Serena opened the door, stepped out and shut it behind her without making too much noise. Serena took a step toward the exit but was frozen in her place. Calem was standing a few feet away from her. She looked back at the door to his room and looked back at Calem. She knew he was in there so it had to be a hallucination.

"Just hallucinating is all," Serena whispered. "Just a bit of guilt is all."

Serena walked pasted the figure of Calem like nothing but the figure grabbed her arm. Serena felt a shiver go down her spine. There was no possible way a hallucination could touch her. She looked back to Calem to see the figure was different. His eyes were missing, blood coming from the empty sockets, his skin was grey and was rotting.

"Why Serena," Calem said. "Why did you do this? Did you hate me that much?"

Serena pulled her arm away from the phantom and ran as fast as she could. She looked back to see the phantom chasing her through the hall. In a split second the walls went from a clean white to having blood stains on them, the paint peeling to reveal flesh beneath them. Serena's eyes filled with tears as she ran faster but with each step, the exit got further and the phantom inched its way closer. She ran and ran but no avail the figure made its way closer and stretched out its hand to grab her. Its mouth opened up to reveal all of its teeth to be sharp like a Sharpedo. The phantom's hand touched Serena's shoulder and she screamed as loud as she could. A burst of light appeared as Serena made it through the exit double doors back into the waiting room. Serena shut the door behind her, slid to the floor and cried in her knees. A nurse with a mask patted Serena's shoulder.

"Are you okay dear?" the nurse asked.

"No," Serena said. "I get my friend to his room and then I hallucinate some phantom and was seeing things that weren't real."

"Oh no sweetheart those were real."

Serena's heart felt like it dropped. She looked up to see the nurse was the same phantom in the hallway. The phantom removed the doctor's mask to reveal its teeth and lunged at Serena with its mouth wide open. Serena could only scream in horror.

Serena jumped up in freight, her heart racing and her brow covered in cold sweat. Serena pulled a pink cloth out of her dress pocket and wiped her brow and put it back in her pocket. She looked back up at the clock to see it was one in the morning.

"I fell asleep," Serena thought. "Then it was just a nightmare. Thank goodness."

Serena stood up to stretch her legs. The waiting room was empty and silent. No loud noises of people shouting or equipment being moved around. She walked back to the service desk to talk to the nurse now that everything seemed a bit at ease.

"Excuse me," Serena said. "Is a boy name Calem here?"

"Yes," the nurse said. "However the limit of visitation is four and he already has the limit but you can see him through the window if you're okay with that."

Serena nodded and the E.R. door opened for her. She walked down the hall slowly and scratched at the paint with her nail. The paint peeled off to reveal a white dry wall. She sighed with relief and strutted through the empty hall but pinched herself on occasion to ensure she was awake. Serena heard a voice coming from down the hall.

"I'm sorry," the voice said. "I truly am sorry for your loss. We did everything we could. Not even his Pokémon was able to help."

"No…no!" another voice answered. "Not my son. Not my only son!"

"He'll be in the room for another hour, sir. I am truly sorry."

Serena peaked around the corner to see Calem's parents rush into the room. Serena scurried over to the viewing window to see Calem's mother crying into her husband's chest while his father was wiping away his falling tears. Shauna and Tierno were there too. Tierno had his hand on Shauna's shoulder, rubbing his eyes with his free forearm and blowing his nose in some tissues on the table nearby. Shauna was holding Calem's head into her chest sobbing uncontrollably. She called his name over and over begging him to wake up. Serena heard each of them calling to him in hopes of the same results.

"Come on son. It's your father. Please don't do this, just wake up and we can go on about our days."

"Sweetheart mommy's here. Just open your eyes so we can check you out and go home together."

"Calem please wake up," Shauna said. "You promised to make a better world. I promised to stay by your side but how are these things to happen if you're gone. Please Calem wake up! "

Serena felt the wetness of tears roll down her cheeks. She put her back to the wall and slid down to the floor. Sobbing to herself, she hid her face in her palms. She didn't want this to happen to anyone.

"This is all my fault," Serena cried."I'm so sorry Calem. I'm sorry Shauna. I'm sorry everyone."

The sound of crying broke the silence of the hospital and stayed that way for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6: The Pumpkaboo Ceremony

**A/N: Sorry for the late post. School and work are taking my time and now with more stories I will being starting, my posts will become more random and certain stories might be updated more than others. I will post them upon completion. Sorry guys but please enjoy. **

**Chapter 6: The Pumpkaboo Ceremony**

* * *

><p>Lumiose City was a shadow of its former self this day. The streets that always seemed busy were empty and quiet. A piece of paper flew in the breeze across the road to the other side of the sidewalk. All the stores were closed for the day and delayed their delivers of restock. The cafés and restaurants closed their doors to any service saying it today was more important than even their more regular and wealthiest customers. Even Clemont closed the gym saying he had somewhere to be and to pay respects to a friend.<p>

Serena stood on the balcony of the Pokémon lab overlooking the city. It had been a month, since Calem's death and, since Serena left the lab. She shirked her duties to gather Mega Evolution data seeing as there were no other trainers capable to assist them with the war going on and the constant search for new Mega Stones became futile since a large amount were in Calem's possession but were kept under tight lock by the police until they released them. The entire Kalos region went into a severe state of depression after word got out. It was all over the media as "The death of 'The Hero of Life,' Kalos in tragedy." Today was Calem's funeral and his will to be released. Serena thought of going to the funeral but knew she would not be welcomed and possibly forced out.

Serena leaned over the balcony railing and looked at the road beneath them. To her the asphalt was like the beacon of light she wanted to dive into but she gripped the banister knowing that Kalos lost one hero and to lose the other one would be disastrous. She pushed herself away from the edge, forced the negative thoughts out the back of her mind and made her way to the elevator. The lab was the way it always was with its scattered research papers and charts covered with the same exact data. The only new readings on the wall were the charts for Mega Banette. Pictures of the new Pokémon were captured during Serena's battle. She stopped and glanced back at the photos. Serena walked up and plucked the picture off the chart board. Half of Mega Banette was in the photo but that wasn't what caught her attention. The picture got a perfect shot of Calem standing there with a smile on his face looking alive as ever. Serena smiled and held the picture close to her heart and put the photo carefully in her purse so it wouldn't bend or get crushed.

"No one will mind me taking it," Serena whispered. "It doesn't really have Banette in it so it's no lost."

The button to the elevator was pressed and the doors open. Serena stepped in, pressed the first floor button, the doors closed and the elevator descended. Serena pulled out her Holo caster and opened the media video "The death of 'The Hero of Life,' Kalos in tragedy" to get the details. The image appeared and explained the events that transpired before and what happened that caused Calem's death. "Saving a child's life" was what the news said and they were right about that. Thankfully nothing appeared to blemish either of their names. The video ended but not before revealing the location of Calem's funeral.

"The funeral will take place at the Tower of Mastery, just outside of Shalour City. The Pumpkaboo candle ceremony will be open to the public to see but only close family and friends are able to witness the burning at the top. You will be missed Calem. Kalos' Hero of Life."

The video cut out and Serena put her Holo caster back into her purse. Serena glanced up to the doors after the dinging sound signaling the elevator reached the first floor. The doors opened and Serena rushed out of the lab with haste to make it to the funeral in time. She grabbed a pokeball from her purse and threw it into the sky releasing a Talonflame.

"You'll draw less attention than Yveltal," Serena said. "To Shalour City and quick. I have to say good bye to a close friend."

Talonflame landed and let the blonde hop onto its back before flapping its large wings and taking off into the azure blue sky. Serena's golden hair flew with the wind's breeze like a meadow's green grass in spring. They flew over the forest west of Lumiose City to get to Shalour City. The forest below was beginning to change colors. The mixture of yellow, brown and red in nature looked like something a master took years to create. Serena remembered when Calem took her on their first date to a scenery like this.

_"Calem why am I blindfolded?"_

_ "It's a surprise okay. So no peaking."_

_ Serena giggled to herself and Calem held the girl as he sat her down on a blanket. Serena brushed the surroundings with her hand._

_ "Okay there's grass and a blanket. I give up where are we?" Serena asked._

_ Calem untied the blindfold and Serena slowly opened her eyes. She smiled and opened her mouth in awe. The entire forest was golden with hints of red and brown. The leaves that fell off the tree branches were caught in the wind and danced in the autumn breeze like a synchronized ballet._

_ "Calem this is so beautiful."_

_ Calem cupped Serena's chin and turned her head to face his. His lips slowly coming closer to hers._

_ "Not as beautiful as you."_

_ The two shared their first kiss together under the large golden oak surrounded by the ballet of beauty. _

Serena snapped out of her daydream when Talonflame squawked to get her attention. The sky was already darkening, Shalour town was in site and the Tower of Mastery was lite up more than the Prism Tower in Lumiose City. A crowd filled the beach leading to the tower stretched all the way to Shalour City and the city was nearly packed to and each person holding a Pumpkaboo candle. Some people were prying to the sky while others were standing in place looking to the top of the tower. Serena landed close to the tower and tried to get through the crowd carefully without bumping into anyone.

It was difficult but Serena successfully made it to the front of the Tower. Korrina and her grandfather stood at the entrance of the tower. They saw Serena but took little interest on her arrival. Serena made her way to the top of the staircase and tried to enter the tower. Korrina stretched out her arm blocking Serena.

"Serena," Korrina said. "A lot could have happened to prevent his day. Your anger and your inability to control Yveltal is why we are here today. If it were up to me, you wouldn't even be allowed three cities length of this ceremony but your name is on the list of Candle Bearer so I have to let you in. Don't start any fights for his sake."

Serena nodded and made her way up the spiraling staircase. Serena forgot how long the walk was to the top. The last time she was here, she battled Korrina with the Lucario she had been given all those years ago and now she's here to be one of the ones to light the flame that would send her friend to the afterlife.

In Kalos it was tradition to burn their deceased and release Pumpkaboo candles into the air that floated to the sky. They say the more candles that floated, the more likely one would join Arceus in a peaceful afterlife but all Candle Bearers must be in attendance to light the candles. Should one refuse or not show up, then it would eternally damn the soul. So the ceremonies were taken very seriously.

Serena walked out the door to the top of the tower to see Shauna, Tierno and Calem's parents looking out over the city and the crowds of people. Serena looked over to the center and saw Calem's body in the middle of a large wooden bed. The bed was filled with white flowers and Calem was wearing the outfit he died in. Serena clenched her hands into fists and bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from crying.

Serena felt a push on her shoulder. She was ready to face the music. She turned around to see Shauna with her face stained with tears, her eyes red, and a scowl. Shauna reached up and slapped Serena as hard as she could. Serena's cheek turned red with a slight imprint of Shauna's hand.

"This is all your fault," Shauna yelled. "Had you just stayed calm and actually paid attention, Calem would still be here. I confessed to him and he held me. He said he'd change the world as long as I stayed by him and I said yes. Now look where we're at."

"Shauna you shouldn't yell," Tierno said placing his hand on Shauna's shoulder. "He wouldn't want us to fight anymore."

Shauna stopped and walked over to the structure holding Calem and put his hand in hers.

"Sorry about that Serena," Tierno said. "Still you have to feel bad for the poor girl. Gets the guy she loves just for him to die two weeks later. That's a story tragedy if I've ever heard of one."

"No Tierno it is my fault," Serena said meekly. "My anger, my recklessness and my immaturity cost the life of someone Kalos loved. Someone Kalos needed during these harsh times and even worst I destroyed Calem's family. I thought he was the child but look what happened. If Calem's a child, then what does that make me?"

Serena walked over to her place around the Ceremonial burning. Calem's mother and father took their place. Shauna right of Serena and Tierno stood on Serena's left. Cameras that hung on the walls of the tower broadcasted the burning for those that watched in their own homes or cities that were unable to make the journey. A loudspeaker echoed throughout the balcony.

"In life we are given the chance to do great things but it is up to us to do these great things. Calem, the Hero of Life, has done many great things in his short time: he had helped in defeating Team Flare and their leader, Lysandre, that planned to reactivate the ultimate weapon to end the lives of millions, he earned the respect of Xerneas and became its trainer, and even defeated the Champion of Kalos. Today we are to remember those accomplishments and never let the flame that burned in the soul of this young man burn out, for he lives in all of us through memory. May Calem reach Arceus and live peacefully in the afterlife."

Serena, Shauna, Tierno and Calem's mother and father stepped forward to Calem's body. They each grabbed a ceremonial torch used in the crematoria and readied themselves to light the Calem's wooden bed. Serena placed her torch in its pedestal and the fire started to grow, Calem's father placed his torch in his corner, Calem's mother was crying the whole time saying she didn't want to do this, but setting fire to the bed out of respect for her son, Tierno slowly set his torch in his corner but looked away from the scene, Shauna was crying the whole time holding her torch in her shaking hand. She didn't want to cremate the body of her lover. Tierno and Serena placed a hand of encouragement on Shauna as she held her torch out to the wooden surface. Shauna never looked up to see the flame merge into a giant inferno. The heat the fire gave off brought a sweat to the Candle Bearers.

Serena pointed to the edge of the tower to see the raising of Pumpkaboo candles from Shalour City. The entire city was coated in a bright light. The scene was heartwarming. Serena turned around and looked to the sky.

"Everyone," Tierno said stunned. "Look."

Everyone on the top of the tower rushed over to see lights stretching out as far as the eye could see. The lights lifted off it the sky and floated away. They were Pumpkaboo candles that were being released from all over Kalos. Everyone in every city, every town and every settlement made a candle to release for this day.

"Are you see this from the afterlife Calem," Serena thought. "Every person in Kalos must have made a candle for you. They say the more candles that are released, the more likely you will live a peaceful afterlife. With everyone giving you a candle, you'll live happily. I know it."

"Calem," Serena whispered to herself. "I'll inherit your dream and create a new and better world. I'll protect Kalos and Shauna and everyone we ever cared for. I'll do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness. I'll fix all my wrongs just you watch."

Serena felt a heavy burden lifted from her shoulders but an even heavier one placed on her. To make such a proclamation at an event like this was something she couldn't back down from now.

Korrina and her grandfather approached the Candle Bearers with three bags. Waving them over, Korrina handed Calem's parents a large heavy sack, Shauna was given a small pouch and Serena received a bag that felt like it had a rock in it.

"This was Calem's will," Korrina said. "Calem gave his parents access to the remaining fortune he earned on his travels. At least nine hundred thousand is within the contents of that bag."

Calem's parents thanked Korrina and her grandfather for what they've done and left the tower.

"Shauna," Korrina said sympathetically. "Calem entrusted you with two things close to his heart. One being his Mega Ring and the other being Xerneas. The Master ball is in there along with the Mega Ring."

Shauna opened the bag and reached in to pull out the Master ball and Calem's Mega Ring. Shauna put the Mega Ring around her wrist and hugged Xerneas close to her as if Calem were still there.

"Serena your item is actually very interesting. Calem gave us a note to go with yours so here."

Serena took the note and bag from Korrina. Korrina and her grandfather left the balcony of the tower to leave the three friends alone. Serena pinched the top of the letter and folded it down. Serena scanned the letter but stopped, she shook her head and scanned over it again. She did this three times before she dropped to her knees with tears in her eyes. She held the bag close to her just like when Shauna was holding Xerneas. She started to cry uncontrollably and tried to wipe away her tears but her tears came faster than she could wipe them away. Tierno walked up to Serena and picked up the note. Tierno read the note aloud.

"_Dear Serena,_

_ If you're reading this then it looks like I've passed through Yveltal's wings. We've had a lot of adventures haven't we?_ _When we got our first Pokémon together, when we bumped into Lysandre's lackeys for the first time, all those battles right before a gym and even befriended life and death themselves to defeat Lysandre and the ultimate weapon. Good times. I don't know how I will die but don't take it upon yourself to go on some revenge mission or something to honor me by. If you were the cause of my death, then don't beat yourself up over it. It was probably an accident anyway. Could never stay mad at you could I? Even after what I witnessed all those years ago that ended our relationship, I still couldn't bring it to myself to stay mad. So even if you don't want it, I forgive you and in fact I forgave you a long time ago. You did what you wanted to be happy and that makes me happy. So a final gift from me. It's the Banettite I found in the chamber of emptiness. Use it and further the study of Mega Evolution. Thank you for everything Serena._

_ Calem."_

Tierno folded the letter and gave it back to Serena. She took the letter and put it into her purse but pulled the photo of Calem out. She approach Shauna who was still holding her gifts from him and held out the photo. Shauna noticed the picture of Calem immediately and turned her attention to it.

"Take it," Serena said. "If you two were together before he died, then you should have this."

Shauna took the photograph and made her way to the exit. Serena and Tierno were left alone on the balcony watching the candles float to the heavens.

"Think we can keep his dream alive?" Tierno asked.

Serena nodded in response.

"As long as we don't give up. We'll take out Team Plasma and any threat that tries to throw Kalos in chaos. Because we're the Heroes of Kalos!"

Serena looked once more at the night sky. The candles moves perfectly to form and outline with the stars resembling the letter 'X' in the heavens. Serena promised to take Calem's burden to create a new world and stop Team Plasma. It would be difficult but as long as she had her friends backing her up and with them, she could do it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so I didn't know what Kalos did for their dead. I just came up with the candle ceremony at last minute. Sounded like a good idea.**


	7. Chapter 7: Now Enters the King

**A/N: phew sorry guys so many things to do so little time. Here's the latest chapter of the Knights of Kalos. I'm currently working on two other stories and possibly a third. So please read and enjoy them. As my duty as a future author I am to create good pieces of work for other to enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Now Enters the King!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Be cool if i did though.**

* * *

><p>A month after the Pumpkaboo candle ceremony and Kalos was still in mourning. Patrols along the borders were still active and more people willingly joined in the war against Unova. Calem's death triggered something throughout Kalos that has never seen before. Morale was incredibly high and trainers, despite age, joined the fight to keep their homes safe. Team Plasma has increased their the amount of skirmishes in the past month but they are always force to retreat due to the sheer numbers Kalos now possessed along its border.<p>

Serena, Shauna and Tierno stood atop a fort used to house trainers aiding in the war. Tierno still wore his normal black Vanillite with his orange shorts but the smile that always stuck on his face was missing and a serious frown in its place. Serena wore her own version of Champion attire that composed of her black trench coat dress, no hat so her long blonde ponytail hung behind her. She had dark bags under her eyes but these were not the work of Yveltal. Instead they were the cause of being awoken constantly from alarms signaling an attack. Shauna sat away from the two with her back to the wall polishing both the Mega ring and the Master ball in her small hands. Occasionally Shauna would glace up to Tierno and Serena just to scoff at the two of them and go back to cleaning her precious items.

"Here come more," Tierno said.

"You sure?" Serena retorted.

"Yeah my eyes are better than you'd think. At least ten of them so if they have a full party, like they always do, that's sixty Pokémon in total."

"That's strange. They usually have ten times that size. Are they perhaps running out of men or surrendering?"

"I don't know Serena but let's wait to see what they do."

"No," Shauna said. "I'm not waiting around anymore. I'm going to send these clowns back to Unova in as many pieces as possible!"

"Shauna" Tierno yelled. "Don't be so reckless!"

Shauna ignored Tierno and leapt off the fort wall just to be caught by a Pokémon that appeared to be a orange dragon in appearance. It flew through the air roaring at the Unova soldiers. Shauna pointed toward the ground and signaled Pokémon to drop her off. The Pokémon flew close to the ground and Shauna rolled off and caught her balance. Raising her left arm over her head, the Mega Ring gleamed and reacted to her flying Pokémon.

"Let's show these guys why not to mess with us, Rizardon," Shauna yelled.

Charizard was encased in the Mega sphere mid flight and burst from the orb to take its Mega form. Charizard appeared to be in a black form with blue fire spewing from its mouth, blue spike coming out of its shoulders and its wings weren't as smooth but had a strange spiky to them pattern. The Mega Pokémon dived into the ten Unova invaders planning to force a scatter. The members scattered as planned and Shauna threw two more Pokeballs to the ground. The left side of Team Plasma stared down a slug looking Pokémon standing on to legs but dripping with a slimy goo. The right side saw a red and yellow fox Pokémon holding a burning stick.

"Numerugon, Sludge wave," Shauna commanded. "Mafoxy, Mystical fire."

The poisonous wave crashed into the five members to Shauna's left and their skin turned a sickly dark purple. They started to vomit and fall over the other unable to stand or walk. The last five to her right were burned from Delphox. The screams from the men could be heard from the inferno surrounding them. Shauna returned Goodra and Delphox to their Pokeballs and looked up to Mega Charizard above.

"Finish off the ones that don't stay down, Rizardon."

The sounds of men screaming as Charizard flew to ground before them. The Mega evolved Pokémon slowly crept to the Team Plasma members trying to escape. Few were pulling their comrades over their shoulders but were barely able to crawl away. The ones that were poisoned by Goodra were throwing up while being dragged by their burned teammates. The burned members were forcing themselves to move forward with their friends over their shoulders but were getting nowhere and occasionally looked back to see the fire Pokémon closing in on them.

"Please don't do this," a Plasma grunt managed to say. "Have mercy and let us retreat."

Shauna turned her head slightly to see the men begging for mercy. Her eyes were fixated on the ones charred from Delphox. Seeing the burned skin and tears running down their face reminded her of her lover during the ceremony. The memory of Calem's skin burning off his bones brought Shauna to tears but quickly turned away before they could be seen by the enemy.

"Rizardon," Shauna said. "Allow them to carry their men to safety, after we tend to the poison and burns."

Serena and Tierno nodded, rushed to the ten Plasma members they "captured" and carried them inside for treatment. Enemy or not, if they sent them back near death, it may give Unova an excuse to go full force on one spot. Tending to those who got seriously injured brought a temporary truce between the two groups until both sides recovered and an interrogation of Plasma members never hurt. Shauna returned Charizard to its Pokeball and returned back to the top of the tower to keep an eye out for any more members.

Serena and Tierno got the Plasma members to the fort infirmary and place each member carefully on the beds for treatment. Five nurses immediately began treating the five poisoned members while another two treated the burned ones. The smell of burned flesh filled the room and nauseated the two heroes. Serena and Tierno started to gag from the stench and fled the room before the threw up from the smell.

"Shauna has been getting worse," Tierno said. "This is the third platoon she's nearly killed."

Serena nodded, gagged a little bit from the infirmary and followed Tierno down the hall.

"Yeah. If she keeps this up, it might not end up well for us."

"She's obviously still upset about Calem. She might try something towards you if the chance is given Serena."

"I know but I also know she won't. Should another hero fall, Team Plasma will take the opportunity to attack."

The hallway lights turned bright red and an alarm echoed throughout the fort. Trainers flooded the hallway and rushed to the exit. Trainers were pushing one another trying to get out to the battlefield. Serena was pushed against the wall while trainers ran by and the sheer numbers prevented her from pushing herself away. Tierno was slowing making his way to the ladder by sliding alongside the wall. Tierno finally managed to get to the ladder and Serena was free to move after the hallway was clear. Tierno reached out for Serena, grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the ladder.

The light from the sun blinded Tierno and Serena temporarily as they opened the hatch to the top of the fort. The sound of Pokémon exchanging blows echoed through the battlefield. The sky was full of shockwave from flying Pokémon clashing, Pokémon on the ground were engaged in a mix of close and mid range combat. The battle's were more fierce than usual. A group of Pyroar were engaging a group of Liepard and Stoutland. The male Pyroar were rending the flesh of the Stoutland with their massive jaws, blood staining the giant dog Pokémon's fur. The female Pyroar and Liepard were just as bad. Liepard already littered the battlefield in pools of blood and the sound of Noble Roar resonated throughout the warzone.

Tierno pointed to the sky to spot Shauna sky surfing Charizard through the sky taking control of the sky battles and turning the tides to Kalos. Charizard was spewing large amounts of fire from it's mouth and increasing its range with an added gust from Charizard's wing beat. The Unovian flying Pokémon that did not manage to avoid being caught in the inferno, fell to the ground of the battlefield. The others though attempted to flank Shana but she had control of the sky trainers and planned a sky ambush of her own. Charizard wasn't the only fire Pokémon in the sky on her side. A large platoon of Talonflame, sizing about twenty in numbers, dived from above using the sunlight as a shield to mask their entrance to take out the attempted flank, taking out Team Plasma's aerial support with ease. Shauna nodded to Charizard and made her way to the ground. Shauna jumped off Charizard and skid on the ground. Shauna commanded Charizard to keep the fight in the skies.

Getting a better look at Charizard, it looked different than usual. It still had its orange color scheme like always but had an extra set of wings on its forearms, an increased wingspan and a third horn protruding from the middle of its head. Charizard wasn't black and blue like Shauna's usual Mega evolution form for it. No this was what Serena dubbed Charizard Y.

"Took your sweet time getting here," Shauna said. "It's a war out here. I've been doing my best to keep the ground clear while keeping the aerial assault going but now we have full control of the sky."

"Good job Shauna," Serena praised. "How many are there in total?"

"Remember that 'ten times' comment of yours awhile back," Shauna said. "Here it is but they're way more ferocious than usual. Like something is with them giving them strength."

"How many of your Pokémon are on the ground," Tierno questioned.

"Numerugon is assisting the close range company while Mafoxy is in the midrange company. Nymphia is still in her ball. I don't want the enemy to know too much about the Fairy-type. Rizardon, Calem's Charizard, is in charge of keeping the skies clear. Xerneas is still in standby mode."

"I didn't know you had a Sylveon Shauna," Serena said.

Shauna got a hairs length away from Serena and got as close to her face as she could.

"It was a gift from someone I loved."

Shauna rushed to the nearest company platoon to join in on the fighting. Serena was dumbstruck by Shauna's actions over the past few months. Constantly reminding Serena of Calem's death, insulting Serena every chance she got and even gotten to the point that she would abandon Serena during skirmishes. She shook her head to forget the past events. Now was not the time to think anything negative.

Reaching into her pockets, she tossed two Pokeballs. One released Vaporeon which was ordered to immediately assist the midrange company. The blue Pokémon scurried through the wave of battles and met up with the midrange company and made its presence known with a high powered Hydro Pump. The second ball released Lucario which landed by her side. Serena and Lucario nodded to the other as Serena raised the Mega Ring to the sky. The light from the Key Stone resonated with the Lucarionite. The silver orb surrounded Lucario and shattered revealing Mega Lucario. Nodding once more, Serena rushed toward the close range company to aid in the fight. Lucario charged forward and attacked the nearest hostile with a Power-up Punch, pushing the enemy forces back while increasing its own power simultaneously. An unlucky Liepard was in view of Lucario and got hit by Power-up Punch and sent flying a few feet away. The battle field shrunk to half its size with both sides recalling Pokémon unable to continue the fight. A sight of purple mist was beginning to overshadow the Kalos trainers as Plasma was using Trubbish to release Poison Gas throughout the battlefield. Serena took immediate notice of the situation and commanded Lucario to take out the Trubbish with Bone Rush. Lucario's two fists connected and pulled apart to form an aura made bone that snapped into two bone shaped clubs. Lucario dashed through waves of enemies without being stopped and with little resistance along the way and clubbed the enemy Trubbish into the sky with Bone Rush. The purple haze dissipated before it could become a serious threat.

Serena praised Mega Lucario for its talent and strength but not before something caught her attention. A Simisear released a Fire Blast straight at Serena while she was distracted. The large fire attack was coming for Serena and there was no one nor any Pokémon to stop it. A vision of her family, her friends, her life and countless memories of her life flashed right before her eyes.

"Am I going to die here?" Serena thought. "I sorry everyone. I failed again."

A familiar green barrier shielded Serena from the blast saving Serena at the last minute. A pink and white Pokémon stood between Serena and the fire monkey. The four colorful ribbons undulated through the wind. Serena recognized this Pokémon as Sylveon but who had one on the battlefield that could have saved her in time. Serena noticed Shauna looking back to her but she looked away and quickly returned to her platoon. The Sylveon made quick work of the Simisear with a strong Shadow Ball. Serena thanked the Fairy-type Pokémon before it rushed back to its trainer.

Team Plasma was being overrun by Kalos trainers and had nowhere to run thanks to a flanking maneuver from Shauna's midrange platoon. The battle was over in a few minutes when several Unovian invaders surrendered after seeing the impossible odds. The heroes reunited while other trainers, bound Team Plasma and had the trainers return to HQ with the Plasma members for questioning. Tierno wiped the sweat of his brow with his arm and wiped it on his shirt, Serena dusted of her dress to remove some of the dirt from it, and Shauna returned as if nothing happened.

"All right guys," Tierno said. "That's another day and we got about ninety Plasma members in hold so that'll diminish their resources for the meantime."

"Yes but not for long so we'll have to remain vigilant," Serena said. "Oh and Shauna thanks for the assist back there with the Simisear. Had it not been for you, I'd be a goner from that fire attack."

Shauna said nothing and walked away from the two heroes.

"She'll come around," Tierno said sincerely. "I've known her since childhood. She gets angry but she can't stay mad forever."

Serena nodded but before she could say anything, a loud crashing sound and a cloud of dust appeared near the entrance of the fort.

"Rizardon!"

Shauna's scream immediately caught Tierno and Serena's attention as they rushed to the sight of the crash. Charizard was in the center unconscious and no longer in its Mega form. Shauna was attempting to wake up the Pokémon but no avail. The flame on its tail was small and appeared to be getting smaller. A shadow formed above the three heroes and scattered as the size grew. Lucario fell atop Charizard and was in almost the same shape. Serena's eyes widen.

"Lucario!"

"So this is the power of Mega Evolution," a voice said. "Impressive but nothing compared to a legend."

The trio turned to see a massive black Pokémon hovering above them. The Pokémon landed before them, let out a massive roar and its tail became a bright blue that released a large electrical surge.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the voice said. "My name is N and I am King of Unova. This is Zekrom, the Dragon of Ideals. You are the 'Heroes of Kalos' I presume? The trainers of Life and Death against the Pokémon of Ideals."

Serena and Shauna both nodded to the other and released Xerneas and Yveltal to the frontlines. Serena started to darken, her hair gray and develop the black bags under her eyes. Shauna became healthier, her skin gaining a golden glow to it, her eyes radiating life. Both Pokémon stared the other down before turning their focus to Zekrom.

"Xerneas said to Yveltal, 'You killed my master. I cannot forgive you but I shall work with you for now,'" N said. "Interesting. The girl is not the original owner of Xerneas, then."

N leapt off Zekrom and opened his arms as if he were embracing a friend.

"This is all that fighting does. It brings pain, suffering and death. The vision I hold is one of true peace. Where Pokémon no longer fight one another. Surely Life and Death agree?"

A moment of silence arose with the King and the Kalos heroes. N glanced up at Yveltal and shook his head but turned his attention to Xerneas but repeated the same action.

"Yveltal said my vision holds more death than time itself. Xerneas said her former master would never approve such a nightmare. The time they had been trapped in those devices has brainwashed them. I will free all Pokémon form this horrid fate. The Heroes of Kalos against the Hero of Unova. Who will stand on top I wonder? Soon Kalos will understand my ideals! Prepare yourselves!"


	8. Chapter 8: We are the Knights of Kalos

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this guys. Midterms took me by surprise this semester but I'll be doing my best to keep my stories going. I'll be going in order: Knights of Kalos, Not the Cure and finally A King's Desire. So if you like this story please read the others to keep yourselves entertained. Thanks for reading everyone. It's the positive feedback I've been getting that's making this all the more fun.**

**Chapter 8: We are the Knights of Kalos!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>A large bolt of blue lightning struck the ground and from the explosion, leapt Xerneas. The stag-like Pokémon galloped through the battlefield avoiding the discharges of electricity being set off. Yveltal was in the sky with Zekrom attempting to draw the black dragon's focus to it.<p>

Tierno was unable to help his fellow heroes due to the massive power of Zekrom and had no Pokémon to rival its power. He rushed to the fort to call reinforcements and report the situation.

"Serena," Shauna yelled. "Try and keep Zekrom busy. If Xerneas can get just one Geomancy, we can turn this around."

Serena nodded and commanded Yveltal to use Tailwind to make up for its low speed. Serena trained Yveltal to be able to maximize in both physical and special attacks but due to the lacking of Speed, Serena had Yveltal learn Tailwind. How Calem trained Xerneas was unknown but from data gathered from the one fight she had with it, it was theorized Xerneas was trained solely in Speed and Special Attack. Having Xerneas set off Geomancy would greatly increase the odds against the Unova king.

Tailwind increased the Speed stat of Yveltal so it could keep up with Zekrom in the skies and managed to engage in close range counter attacks and play a distance game if needed. Zekrom's mixture of dragon and electric techniques made it difficult for Yveltal to get in a good hit. Serena ordered Yveltal to hit Zekrom with a barrage of Oblivion Wings but the Pokémon of Ideals was quick enough to maneuver through the focused streams of black and red beams.

N rode on Zekrom's back acting as an extra pair of eyes, caring little about his own safety. If the king could defeat the Heroes of Kalos, it would fuel the fire of his own ideals. Kalos would have no choice but to accept his rule over Unova forces once their only hope fell. If the Pokémon of Life and Death could not defeat the Pokémon of Ideals, then what hope would they have. All N had to do was defeat them and all would fall into place.

A blinding light radiated from the middle of the battlefield. Xerneas had its hooves dug into the earth absorbing life from the planet to increase its power. With N and Zekrom being distracted by Yveltal, N failed to keep track of Xerneas. A mistake that could become a thorn in the king's side. The bright aura surrounding Xerneas exploded and the Pokémon of Life dashed around the battlefield with its sudden burst of power.

"Shauna," Serena yelled. "Geomancy was successful. Let's push this clown back."

"I can see that you idiot," Shauna replied. "Let's end this war by sending the king back with his pride shattered."

Serena ignored Shauna's comment and ordered Yveltal to set up Tailwind once more to keep up with Zekrom's speed. Yveltal darted around Zekrom, hitting the black dragon with multiple Steel Wings. Zekrom showed its frustration by unleashing a discharge of electricity stunning the black and red flying Pokémon momentarily. Using this time N commanded Zekrom to take out Yveltal with Bolt Strike. Zekrom's body cloaked itself with blue electricity and flew itself directly into Yveltal's center and forced the momentum into the ground.

"Yveltal!"

Serena rushed over to the crater and a black figure shot out from the crater. Zekrom's roar sent a shiver down Serena's spine. Fearing the worst, she approached the crater. Yveltal was in the center struggling to move but was moving nonetheless. The Hero of Death hopped into the crater to tend to Yveltal. Serena pulled a full restore from her bag for Yveltal but before she could use the item, she felt a powerful force come over her. Looking to the skies was a massive purple meteor forming above Zekrom.

"Draco Meteor."

N pointed to the crater, Zekrom's screech echoed and the meteor started to fall toward Yveltal and Serena. Serena rushed herself to heal Yveltal the best she could before the meteor hit. If Yveltal could move, then both of them could escape but the side effects of being Yveltal's trainer was cumbersome. Her frail body was slow and her thin digits were making it difficult to hold the healing item. The force being exerted from the incoming Draco Meteor was disintegrating nearby trees and killing off grass. With her current state, Serena could not heal Yveltal and escape simultaneously and before she could fully act, the meteor hit its mark.

The Unova king laughed with delight but at the same time shed tears of despair. He defeated one of the two heroes, yes, but seriously injured a Pokémon in the process. In the end, N will have the ideal world he longed for. A world where this constant fighting would cease.

Once the smoke settled, the two silhouettes within the crater appeared untouched and two more standing in front of them. The new shadows appeared to be a small teen and a large deer. The king of Unova couldn't believe what transpired just now.

"Once again, I gotta save your butt Serena."

Shauna and Xerneas stood outside the crater that Yveltal was in. Shauna held her hand out to pull Serena out of the muddy hole she was in but not before healing Yveltal to a more fit state. The black and red Pokémon took to skies once more flapping its massive wings to keep itself airborne.

"Thank you Shauna," Serena said. "Twice you've helped me. I owe you."

"You can start paying me back by helping me drive this wannabe king into the ground. If we can keep Zekrom grounded, this fight will be over quickly."

"Enough," N shouted. "I am tired over being underestimated. I will end both of you right here, right now!"

Zekrom began charging what looked like another Draco Meteor but this one was almost three times the size and coated in blue electricity. N planned to not only defeat the Heroes but destroy the entire landscape on the Kalos border just to make a point that he is not to be ignored. Xerneas could withstand the Draco Meteor but Yveltal, Serena and Shauna couldn't.

"Shauna," Serena exclaimed. "Got any ideas? Could really use one."

"Thought you were the more 'experienced' one here," Shauna argued. "Even if Xerneas and I made some offensive counter, that wouldn't stop this attack from falling on our heads. If we flee, we might get out of the blast radius but we'll lose the fort and all the trainers inside, Tierno included. I'm not losing another friend close to me."

The Electrical Meteor completed its charge and was sent hurtling toward the two heroes.

"A tag team Protect?!"

"I never taught Yveltal Protect. I trained him to be all out offense with the exception of Tailwind."

The meteor grew inches away from the bickering heroes. Neither had a plan to save both themselves and the trainers held within the fort.

"Serena what do we do?!" Shauna said angrily.

"I don't know? I don't know! Calem was the strategic one!"

The king laughed at the two mediocre trainers below him.

"Then surrender and accept your fate!"

The two trainers felt the heat from the ball of electricity as sweat formed on their brows. Was their fate to fall here and join Calem? Neither knew what to do in such a situation. Serena would usually fight her way out of something dire, Shauna would try to flee to fight another day if there was no other option but both ideas were out the window with such a powerful foe before them. They've battled armies of Team Plasma members, defeated Team Flare, Serena has defeated the Elite Four and Shauna was even planning to take the challenge to improve her skills but they never imagined taking on something like this in their lives.

"Send it back! Mirror Coat!"

The mysterious voice snapped Serena and Shauna out of their sad daydream to witness a small platoon of Wobbuffet stood between the heroes and the incoming attack and with a glossy glow, sent the attack back to N and Zekrom. Zekrom flew to the side, easily avoiding the attack.

"You mock me by such childish tactics. Try something more worth my ti-"

A large group of Talonflame suddenly appeared before the king. A strange man stood atop a Talonflame that lead the group. He wore a skin tight green and black outfit that had a compound octagon pattern, the green covered his feet, torso and the end of a cape that protruded from the bottom of the back, five black slabs coming out of the mid-back of the suit each with two green dots on them that occasionally flickered white, the helmet that covered the odd man's face looked more like an insect with four octagons for eyes and a white slit down the middle. The man in green and black pointed at the king.

"Fire Blast."

A large ball of fire was formed and shot at the king and his pet dragon but the fire stopped half way and formed a coated ball around the invading duo. The Talonflame all dived under the ball and flew with the flame's speed to use as a cover to stay hidden from the Pokémon of Ideals. The cover was perfect as N appeared to be watching the sky above for the newly arrived thorn to strike. Unfortunately for N, the enemy already had him snared.

"You lose King N," the mysterious man said.

"No," said N. "You lost. Thunderbolt."

Zekrom launched a barrage of lighting at the small army of Talonflame but none moved from their spots as if they had no worry. At the last minute, the lighting stopped, turned and went elsewhere. The lightning bolt flew into a group of Pokémon charging into the battlefield but they just kept charging.

"Rhyhorns. Very much native to Kalos as much as any other region. Lightningrod is a very nice ability wouldn't you agree, King N?" the mysterious man mocked.

"Impressive indeed," N retorted. "Who are you?"

"It is not who I am but who 'we' are but if you must know, you can address me as Z."

"Z huh? How interesting. Are you working for Touko's rebellion?"

"No I work for Kalos and Kalos alone. This is my homeland and I will not allow you to harm its people."

The mysterious man, now labeled Z, pointed toward N and commanded his squad to attack. The remaining Talonflame dove from above the fire cover while another group came from down below. Z's team flew toward Zekrom to prevent them from escaping. A barrage of Brave Birds collided simultaneously with Zekrom and with no electrical protection due to the surrounding Rhyhorn, N had no way of escaping unscathed. The dragon flew out of the barrage but not without excessive damage, the dragon was finally panting, having difficulty keeping balance and keeping its eyes open. The multiple Brave Birds did its toll to the Ideal dragon. N stroked Zekrom's head and reassured his partner everything was alright, despite the circumstances.

"Preventing me from using my electrical attacks to protect myself with your Rhyhorns was quite clever indeed, the cover from your attack allowed your people to set up a powerful attack to damage Zekrom and now Zekrom and I are temporarily ground. Was this your plan, Z?"

Z leapt off the Talonflame and landed without and worry of injury. He was calm, collected, and confident that N was in no position to fight back.

"Not entirely," Z said calmly. "In fact we were hoping that would take Zekrom out of the game so we could capture you. That would basically end the war between our regions if we could capture you."

"Allow the rebellion to take advantage of my missing state. Unova would fall and Kalos could continue its disturbing existence."

Z's head shifted a tad bit to the right.

"I don't think I follow you. What do you mean by 'disturbing existence?'"

The king furrowed his brow.

"Why does no one understand? Why do we capture Pokémon and force them to battle? Do you honestly believe they enjoy this? How can you be so sure that they are not brainwashed upon being captured to enjoy battling? It's disturbing to think that these peaceful creatures enjoy fighting."

"So many questions but I can understand you to a point. People do capture them, this is true, but we do not always force them to battle. Pokémon that are captured live in the homes of young families as companions, not fighting entertainment."

"Lies!" N exclaimed. "All lies! Pokémon I have seen were beaten by their trainers because they didn't want to fight, because they wanted to live peacefully and what do they get from the Trainers that are suppose to love them! Harm!"

"There are bad Trainers out there. I'd be lying if I said there was no such thing as a bad person. Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Galactic are good enough examples of bad Trainers but there are good people out there."

N stood in front of Zekrom with his arms out to his sides. Zekrom, knowing this command, opened his mouth and prepared another Draco Meteor to form in the sky. The purple rock stated to fall but in a mere instant the rock was shattered and Zekrom let out of loud cry. The young king looked to see that Z had more Pokémon aiding him. A line of Fairy-type Pokémon consisting of Gardevoir and Florges using and synchronized Dazzling Gleam to push Zekrom back while a group of Noivern took out the Draco Meteor with their own move, Hyper Beam. The king was in a tight spot and everyone knew it. N quickly jumped to Zekrom's back and ordered the dragon to take to the skies. Zekrom's wings spread and a from the force alone, a sonic boom formed. N turned back to see his attackers. He was concerned of the new threat.

"A king knows when he should retreat," N admitted. "Trying to take on all of you single-handedly would be suicide so I will retreat for now. However a question to you Z. You said it didn't matter who you were but who 'we' were. Who is this 'we' you spoke so highly of?"

Z lifted his right arm and leveled it to his shoulder, the cape lifted up off his shoulder and was caught by the breeze causing the cape to flap a bit.

"Who is 'we' you ask. Why we are all around you! We are justice! We are order! We…are the Knight of Kalos!"

N smirked and flew off into the direction of Unova territory. The Knights of Kalos cheered as they witnessed the king retreating back home. It was a huge victory for Kalos and one Team Plasma wouldn't be able to let go nor let it be forgotten.

Z walked through the crowd of Knights to the Heroes of Kalos. Both praised their Pokémon and returned them into their Pokeballs and regain their composure from the after effects of their presence. Both seemed relieved that the Knights assisted in defeating N but Shauna ignored Serena's comments on her skills. Z approached and extended his hand to the Heroes of Life and Death. Serena shook Z's hand and thanked him for his help but Shauna ignored him and tried to walk away.

"I was told the Hero of Life past away," Z said. "Xerneas and his Key Stone were given to his lover. I assume that would be you, Shauna of Life."

Shauna looked back at the man dressed in black and green just to turn back around and approach him. She held the Mega Ring to his face to ensure his assumption was true before she retook her previous steps back to the fort for some rest.

"I'm so sorry about that Z," Serena apologized. "She hasn't taken Calem's death well. So the topic involving him gets her in a sour mood."

"I'm fine with that," Z said. "It is only natural. In fact my sources tell me you, the Hero of Death, were responsible for his untimely fate. Am I correct?"

Serena nodded to confirm his sources.

"I was angry with his sudden appearance and him ordering us around. He made a deal with us and I let my anger and arrogance delude my consideration of the general populace. A child would have died had he not jumped in the way."

"A shame that the original Hero of Life cannot be here to share in this victory. I also would have loved the opportunity to challenge him. To truly test him."

"Did you know Calem?"

"No not in person only from reports. Same goes for you and the other Heroes. Seven heroes total but only five were openly announced. You and your group of friends."

Serena nodded but couldn't shake the feeling she knew this man from somewhere. His presence made her jittery and nervous, the hair's on the back of her neck stood up, her palms began to sweat but she wiped them of on her dress.

"So may I?" Z asked.

Serena snapped out of her nervous dreamscape.

"Excuse me?"

"The legendary Key Stone. May I see it."

"I don't see why not. I do however expect it back."

She slid the Mega Ring off her forearm and held it to Z. He slowly picked it up with his fingers delicately like it would break if it was turned or picked up. He examined it but turning it slowly, taking in the ring's design, but Z seemed more fascinated by the Key Stone in the ring's center. He stroked the orb and traced around it with his thumb.

"Fascinating," Z commented. "If only I could possess one. My research would greatly benefit from it."

He handed the Mega Ring back to Serena which she slipped back onto her arm but Serena was shocked when she heard him say that. Another person that studied Mega Evolution other than Lysandre. The Professor would love to speak to him and possibly share notes.

"If you study Mega Evolution then please come with me and visit the Lab in Lumiose City. Perhaps we have information we could exchange to one another."

Z nodded but insisted he and his Knights waited for reinforcements to arrive to hold the fort while a Hero was away. Serena agreed to the compromised and headed over to the fort to inform Shauna and Tierno of her temporary departure. Serena made a comment on Shauna probably going to be grateful for the time apart but Z paid no attention to it. A Knight approached Z and kneeled before him.

"Report," Z commanded.

"The data we gathered from Zekrom is complete. We now know it's power scale and I have just been informed about both the cave and the labs," the Knight responded.

"Continue."

"We now have the means to go on with our Mega Evolution studies and the cave has been cleared out of trainers and Knights have been positioned to keep people out until you give them the word."

"Good that's what I like to hear. Keep things quiet and on a need-to-know basis. We'll start Phase Two soon once the cave has been dealt with."

The Knight nodded and rejoined with the rest of his party. Z returned his gaze to the setting sun on the horizon. Grass still burned from the battle skirmish, dried blood patches coated the ground and a few bodies of fallen Pokémon did still remain. He ordered a few Knights to give them all a proper burial, Kalos native or not.

"Soon this will all be over and order will bring the world back to balance. I swear on it. For we…are the Knights of Kalos!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before anyone says anything. Yes Yveltal can learn Tailwind. Only in Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby though. I needed something for Speed. Xerneas has Geomancy which boosts Speed and Yveltal doesn't learn agility like EVERY OTHER FAST FLYING POKEMON! Seriously why do fast Pokemon even get that option?**


End file.
